


i swear myself to you, lady ann

by toccoa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, relax. morgana is HUMAN here.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccoa/pseuds/toccoa
Summary: AU where Morgana finally gets what he wishes for.





	i swear myself to you, lady ann

**Author's Note:**

> canon divergent. hearing morgana’s aspirations to be human and swoon lady ann finally broke me into writing a fic. was going to set it after stealing madarame’s heart, but i'll leave it vague. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i haven't finished the game, yet, but i may add more when i do. hope you folks enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> no punctuating here because.... it was done a whim. sorry!

“wahh--!” THUD!

the first thing morgana realizes is he’s being pushed off the bed. the second thing he realizes is that this is _new._

akira jolts upright from his mattress, face and hair disheveled from sleep, with a desperate hand retrieving his glasses on the windowsill. it takes a second too long for his voice to reach his throat. “who… ?!” his cat is gone. warm fur and a soft purr vanished after nearly suffocating him by laying on his chest in the middle of the night. 

the new face now on the floor wears only a yellow collar and _this_ is too much for akira to process first thing in the morning. the features are there in the stranger before him, he just can’t believe it.

“hey! wh-- why are you looking at me like that? ……huh?” a few cogs in morgana’s brain clank til he sees not fur but skin on himself. not sometimes-sad excuses for paws but actual elongated fingers on hands, his tail-- “ah!! cl-clothes! i need clothes!” 

\---

ryuji is the first to show up at the hideaway. his dyed head of hair with a slacker’s posture sticks out from the crowd and keeps that way ‘til his arrival. his shirt already beats him to the punch for his upcoming reaction (“ZOMG!”). he’s tired, failing to fight off a yawn. “hey, why’d ya have to call us here this earl--- .. uh?” 

someone new? at their hiding spot? without his (and seemingly any other member of the phantom thieves’) consultation? daggers for eyes are close to cut akira, sharpened with betrayal and angry confusion. “what the hell, man?! you can’t just-- who is he?” 

to ryuji this just another youth-- maybe shujin student missing his uniform-- with a messy mop of black hair akin to akira’s and his bangs windswept suavelike to the side and a deep blue for eyes. like a young squire in those fantasy-films that’s on the quest of becoming a young knight. he and akira could be mistaken for brothers if it weren’t for the hope teeming from their eyes that is all too common to have yet all too rare to see. that is, unless he were a little furball ...

newface is just about to open his mouth to answer. he’s cut short by ryuji: deprived of a patient muzzle for his overly-passionate mouth. 

“are… are you two related? is this your brother?” he thinks he got it, but this is ryuji after all. 

“no! will you just wait a second to let me speak?” morgana enjoys this stance of being a bit taller than ryuji by a few inches. his voice is vastly different though his inflection is the same. “as i was ABOUT to say,” he takes in a dramatic pause, head bent low as if in preparation for a great speech but he only answers short, still emitting that air of great dramatization about him. both his hands are on his own hips, chest almost protruding, proud. “it’s me! morgana!” a too-happy grin sits on his face, soaking in the silence until he is oversaturated with it and stares at a still-processing ryuji.

“hold on-- what?!”

oh, this is so good. morgana wishes everyone was already here when making that announcement, but he’ll settle with the blond-haired thorn at his side. freakout session with ryuji is a go.

“whoa, whoa, whoa-- when did this all happen?” he looks to akira for solace in answers; akira is tight-lipped as ever about it, or only staring back and forth between the two. ryuji continues his spouts of confusion: “how’d it happen? you? a human?”

“hey, one question at a time! besides, i don’t believe your brain can handle all my answers when i finally give them to you. if you have a brain.” 

a twitch of annoyance and ryuji grits his teeth. “what did you say? no way. this is too weird. you’re _supposed_ to be a cat!”

“i’m supposed to be a human! i even told you guys this all the time! right, akira?"

akira considers it, shrugs, and makes a single nod. “he did.” 

morgana continues. “maybe this is my chance now! when i see lady ann i will bring her the great news--”

ryuji groans. “uh, fact-check, she’s coming here.”

“--and i will better go wherever she goes. i can protect her more, now that i’m no longer a cat, but a human! a human! a human!” his heart swells with a happiness. his seemingly ages-long wait of yearning paid off. 

.. 

a few minutes of waiting has that eagerness melt into nervousness. “uh… how long did she say she’ll get here?”

akira checks his phone. “she should be here any minute.”

after all those jabs of being called a cat, he feels his chained burden have been finally been unclasped with his new form. all that’s left is to announce it to dear lady ann-- 

“um…?”

 _that voice! ‘tis always fit for a devout knight to recognize milady’s voice and presence!_ morgana turns around, now broad-shouldered and taller with a distinguishing spark in his eye. he almost feels the weight of his knees give way and fall into a kneel for her. it is only right a lady gets a similar treatment. “lady ann!”

“mor-- …. morgana? is that you?” her features are taut with contemplation, her brow furrowed with perplexity. she observed the similarities since nary much can escape her, but the believability factor has yet to catch up. she cannot help but stare in awe, looking up and down at him. 

“yes, it is, lady ann! wow, nothing ever escapes your keen eye!” he’s forever more tempted to hold her hands, but holds off. for now he gets the chance to admire lady ann with a diferent stance and as a different form and he couldn’t be any happier. he could fall into her eyes and remain there forever. “i think it’s--”

“auuugh! i’m starving! did you guys get breakfast yet? i wanna eat.” no doubt that’s ryuji, patting his empty stomach. oh, right, he hasn’t burped or made any loud noise or shouted these past few minutes until then. morgana almost forgot he was there. “i can’t process anything on an empty stomach.”

“only on an empty stomach?” ann remarks with a lopsided smile. 

morgana sighs when glancing at ryuji, then turns to ann. “i suppose we can probably discuss this over some food, too--” his own stomach growled and he sheepishly grinned.

ann still had a ways to adjust, though they have seen a lot weirder this past few weeks. this is just another strange thing. “okay, sounds good.” she smiled.

“oh, can we go to the ramen place?” ryuji turned to akira for confirmation as if asking a parent if they can go to the festival. 

akira takes a little more than a second to respond with a nod and off they went.


End file.
